Secreto de armaduras
by MissLouder
Summary: [LOST CANVAS]: Ha llegado el momento de reparar las armaduras doradas, aquellas que esconden los sentimientos y recuerdos profundos en cada placa metal. Y lo sabrá Shion, que no tiene la certeza en lo que verá; en los recuerdos que vivieron sus compañeros. [Spoilers del manga]
1. Armadura de Tauro

_**S**_ _inopsis:_ [LOST CANVAS]: Ha llegado el momento de reparar las armaduras doradas, aquellas que esconden los sentimientos y recuerdos profundos en cada placa metal. Y lo sabrá Shion, que no tiene la certeza en lo que verá; en los recuerdos que vivieron sus compañeros. [Spoilers del manga]

 _ **G** énero:_ Yaoi ligero.

* * *

 _ **N** otas:_

Habrá de todo un poco.

* * *

 **D** edicación:

" _Para mi querida Zahaki, por un cumpleaños olvidado._

 _Gracias por formar parte de mi pequeño mundo, y darle más brillo a un cielo que se viste de negro._

 _Feliz cumpleaños, linda, y espero de todo corazón que alcances las estrellas con la que has soñado._

 _Y, sí, lo sé. El lemon es lo mejor que existe en el mundo yaoista jaja_

 _Te quiero, linda._

— _Misslouder"_

* * *

 **[S** ECRETOS DE **A** RMADURAS **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P** ermanecía sentado en el gran trono, aguardando algo que ni él mismo podía darle explicación. El silencio se desplazaba como el viento batía los árboles, lento, continuo, constante.

Aún no se acostumbraba a llevar la túnica patriacal, el casco y mucho menos estar sentando en espera que alguien entrara por las inmensas puertas.

El santuario estaba vacío, eso lo sabía a la perfección. Habían descendido del castillo de Hades para encontrarse sólo ruinas en el santuario de Athena. No había sobrevivientes, a penas y quedaban muros de las cuales valerse.

Un dolor agudo se profanó en lo más recóndito de su pecho con sólo pensar eso, con sólo repetirse que él y Libra habían sido los únicos que permanecían con vida. Y remarcarlo, era oír como algo dentro de él se agrietaba.

Un par de días pasaron y ya se recuperaban de sus heridas, cuando Dohko había salido a encontrar la esperanza de toparse con su discípulo Temma o alguno otro recluta que hubiese tenido la bendición de haberse salvado.

Sin embargo, ni Pegaso, ni la diosa, ni Alone, regresaron después de su partida. Trasmitiendo sólo el vestigio de sus esencias brillando a lo ancho del cielo.

Ahora, los únicos caballeros restantes tenían una nueva tarea por cumplir. Un nuevo cimiento de deber tenía que bastarle para levantarse sobre el amargo dolor que dejaban las guerras.

Dohko iba a esperar a que él reparara su armadura, para después marcharse a las montañas de los cinco picos; para proteger el rosario de las mil lunas que había costado la vida de uno de los santos de oro.

Y cuando su amigo partiera, sólo él quedaría en ese inmenso santuario.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejarse de todas las emociones que acarreaba la derrota de Hades. Se dijo que debía ser más fuerte de lo que una vez fue. Su deber ahora, era levantar cada muro, para recibir a la nueva generación que pronto cruzaría por esas puertas.

Y hasta que ese día llegase, tenía que organizar los preparativos, donde el primero era; arreglar las armaduras de los caballeros. La especialidad de la cual sus manos se valían. El don que los dioses le habían regalado y, que como un juego de dados, había transformado su vida pródiga.

La sensación de nostalgia y miedo despertaron en su cuerpo, anunciándose en los poros de su piel. Había jurado que nunca más profanaría los recuerdos de los portadores de las armaduras, había escrito con sangre el convenio con su maestro de nunca más divertirse de los recuerdos que no le pertenecían.

Sin embargo, esa vez era diferente. El vorágine de imágenes que vería, iba con el propósito de fortalecer las grietas de los derrumbados templos.

Pensando que ya había postergado por mucho tiempo ese momento —par de horas—, se levantó de los trozos que quedaba del trono del patriarca, para ir a la sala dorada donde aguardaban las armaduras zodiacales.

La túnica barrió sus pisadas y su largo cabello dorado cayó en desordenadas curvas a su espalda. Caminó silenciosamente hasta su destino, crispándose de ansiedad por temer a ofender a las memorias de sus fallecidos amigos.

—Por favor… —susurró, palpando una de las paredes—. Bríndenme sus recuerdos para levantar la generación que ustedes protegieron.

Un barrido de aire se coló por uno de los tantos orificios que habían hecho su impresión en los muros, llenándolo de una inesperada tranquilidad que lo alejó de toda vacilación. Sonrió tenuemente, agradeciendo el consentimiento que recibió como un soplo de agua pura.

El par de puertas se mostró frente a él, con el gran símbolo de Athena en el medio. Las abrió lentamente, cediendo ante la minúscula fuerza que ejerció para introducirse por ellas. Cruzó el umbral para ver ante sus ojos, la sala circular que protegía las doce pandoras box que conservaban las armaduras doradas.

Desplazó su mirada por cada signo, desde la suya propia hasta la de Piscis, sintiendo un súbito temblor escurrírsele bajo la tela de su túnica.

Era inevitable preguntarse, ¿qué recuerdos le mostrarían? ¿Qué grandes batallas libraron sus hermanos de armas que las mismas armaduras decidieron conservar entre su metal?

Suspiró, apartando esas inquietudes cuando ya a su nivel no podía tener resquebradas creencias que lo hicieran venir abajo. Ahora una nueva descendencia iba a guiarse bajo su estela, bajo su mandato, y con la sabiduría que sus compañeros le otorgarían, haría valer el título de patriarca que se le fue concedido.

Sus herramientas estaban sobre una mesa contigua, que esperaba pacientemente a que él las tomara para iniciar con su labor. Sin embargo, por ese segundo no las necesitaba para patrocinar el renacimiento de la constelación más grande.

Tomó la armadura de la constelación de Tauro, y lentamente abrió la tapa de la pandora box. Un ligero resplandor se asomó por los raudales, mostrándole la ensamblada forma del toro construida a base de oro.

Destellaba con brillos tenues a la luz de las velas y extrayéndola de su refugio para colocarla frente a él, con una gran timidez, Shion extendió sus dedos hacia el cuerno.

Sabía que olvidaría los recuerdos colados que vería, y sólo tomaría el conocimiento que vivió su anterior camarada. Su pelea con Fenix, Wimber y demás enemigos que hicieron frente al poder de Aldebarán.

No era una profanación lo que hacía, no, sólo estaba tomando esa información para servirla como estructura para su sabiduría. Y con esa nota mental, cerró los ojos.

Resbalando los dedos por el metal, poco a poco, una cascada de imágenes comenzó a alzarse en su mente, hasta que, finalmente, la memoria entró a la suya.

— **x—**

 **II**

 **A** RMADURA DE **T** AURO.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y** o no confiaba en él.

Desde que Aspros había muerto, ese hombre que portaba el estandarte de Virgo, se había ganado un puesto en una de mis listas de hipócritas que osaban a burlarse de mi diosa.

Me era imposible mirar con aprobación los rumores de que Aspros fuera un traidor o que incluso intentó asesinar al gran patriarca. No, era imposible.

No lo creía, yo me entrené con él, crecimos juntos, luchamos codo a codo en nuestra niñez y, ahora de la noche a la mañana, alguien con porte de oro me dice que estaba muerto y desmoralizado.

Decidí buscar al primer responsable de toda esa lluvia de mentiras, subiendo al sexto templo para solventar las dudas que me desmenuzaban la razón. Topándome, para nada extraño, a su guardián sumido en sus meditaciones.

Iba a levantar mi voz, dispuesto a asustar a los muros que permanecían en tregua colectiva de proteger la concentración cósmica, en la que su protector se sumía. Olvidándose del mundo, olvidándose de sí mismo. Sin embargo, antes que mis cuerdas vocales pusieran empeño en alzarse, una voz asaltó el velo de silencio, para darme la bienvenida que me tomó desprevenido.

—Te estaba esperando, Aldebarán.

—¡Asmita! —grité sin pensar, haciendo vibrar el suelo por donde mis botas dejaban ir su peso—. ¡¿Por qué lo mataste?!

—Yo no lo maté —contrarió con una tranquilidad crispante—. Se suicidó.

—¡Aspros jamás haría eso! —Me acerqué a grande zancadas y me le detuve en frente—. ¡Tú fuiste...!

Mis palabras hicieron eco en el templo, revotando lo suficiente para que Asmita detuviera su concentración y una sonrisa lívida alcancé a ver bajo las hebras doradas que le caían en el rostro.

—¿Yo fui? —La curva se expandió en su boca, expresando burla en mi declaración—. ¿Eso es lo que tu capacidad mental te dice, Aldebarán de Tauro?

—¡No te rías! —le señalé con el dedo y poco me importó que los vecinos nos oyeran. Todos debían saber que ese idiota era el responsable de la muerte de Aspros—. ¡¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana, expresaste curiosidad sobre la casa de Géminis?! ¡No creas que no te sentí rondando por las cercanías!

Recibí un ligero bufido y un tren de venas de mi sien se prensaron.

—Si tanto conocías a Aspros como dices, entonces, déjame preguntarte algo —Bajó sus manos y lentamente se puso de pie—. ¿Sabías que tenía un hermano gemelo?

Mis ojos se abrieron en lo máximo que mis párpados permitían.

—¿Eras consciente que había una predicción hecha por los oráculos donde se alegaba que uno brillaría como una estrella del caos?

Estaba mintiendo, tenía que estarlo haciendo.

—¿Estabas al corriente que fue Aspros quien asesinó a las pitonisas para mantener oculto que él era esa estrella?

No era cierto.

Aspros desde mucho antes, se había regido a las reglas de los santos. Habíamos jurado a la luz de las estrellas convertimos en caballeros dorados y proteger al mundo. Y apoyándome de ese pensamiento, abrí la boca para responder...

—Y no, no te estoy mintiendo. Si es que pretendes decir eso. —se anticipó él, descendiendo paso a paso del centro de su altar—. Por tu silencio puedo deducir que no. Qué amistad tan estrecha tenían.

Me estaba viendo la cara, lo sabía. Se estaba riendo de mí, y eso no lo iba a permitir. Además, ¿qué importaba lo que dijera un Oráculo?, Aspros lo había dicho. Esas predicciones sólo manipulaban a las personas, obligándolas a aferrarse a un futuro que no podría ser suyo.

No tenía sentido que mi amigo se aligara a una adivinación cuando no creía en ellas. Ahí estaba lo ilógico que no me cabía por la cabeza.

—¿Y qué sabes tú de amistad, Virgo? —No me detuve a pensar en el filo que estaba arrojando en esa respuesta—. Alguien que se encierra en su propio templo y no mueve un dedo para ayudar a sus camaradas, ¿cómo podría ser considerado un amigo? No, mejor dicho: ¿cómo podría ser llamado aliado?

No me respondió, y por un momento sentí una inmensa satisfacción de poder descolocar su expresión. Eso fue, claro, unos segundos de gloria antes que él me contestara:

—«Podría» —deletreó, ladeando la cabeza—. Es una palabra bastante endeble, Aldebarán. Una palabra floja, pusilánime, patética, que en realidad no significa nada.

Sonreí por primera vez, levantando mis hombros.

—Todo lo contrario, Virgo. Sólo estás desviando el tema y buscas meter la cabeza en la mejor fisura que encuentres. —contesté, deseoso por romperle la tranquilidad que era casi palpable—. El verdadero traidor, está diciendo puras mentiras y está frente a mí.

Hubo un supletorio silencio, lo cual sólo me impacientó más. Asmita lo sabía, y estaba seguro que por eso lo aplicaba como estrategia.

—Sí es así, Aldebarán, no te prives en demostrar que lo que digo es falso. —desafió, y su propio cosmos me lo dijo—. Pero no puedes. —añadió tras una pausa—. Porque si pudieras, no estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera, ¿no?

Su verdad me abofeteó el rostro, mi lengua se encogió en mi boca y no supe qué decirle por los próximos diez segundos. Él no lo rompió, como si saboreara su victoria sobre mí, pero yo no desistí, seguí tan firme sobre mi propósito que ese tipo no me derribaría.

—¿Por qué debería creerte? —Mis brazos cruzados se prensaron cuando la pregunta incluso influyó en mí.

Sonrió y una ráfaga de aire levantó nuestros cabellos en una tregua que no compartíamos.

—Sino pretendes creerme, me interesa saber entonces —Y a pesar que sus ojos permanecían cerrados, una repentina alerta se encendió en mis poros, provocando que la saliva se me obstaculizara en la garganta—: ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quiero saber quién eres, y cuál es tu propósito en este lugar. —admití—. Destilas incertidumbre por donde caminas y nadie sabe nada de ti. ¿Qué me hace pensar que no eres en realidad un enemigo?

Al decir eso, Virgo ladeó la cabeza como si hubiese encontrado la aguja en la sarta de pajares que yo le estaba lanzando.

—Oh, ya veo. Esto no es sobre Aspros, sino sobre mí, ¿no? —Mostró señales de darse vuelta y dejarme hablando solo como un idiota, pero al cabo de un silencio añadió—: La incertidumbre siempre atrae, Aldebarán, ¿no lo crees? La curiosidad mucho más.

En ese momento, mi alma ardió en rabia y lo hice denotar en mi cosmos. Sin embargo, él no se inmutó, ni siquiera reveló una expresión, más que una sonrisa escondida en el borde de sus finos labios.

—No eres de fiar —expuse sin que me dolieran esas palabras.

Nunca era brusco con las personas, más que con mis enemigos. Mayormente mi esencia expresaba alegría, y no me limitaba en demostrarlo con grandes sonrisas. Pero ese sujeto despertaba en mí, tantas preguntas que me eran difíciles darles respuestas.

—No me importa serlo, tampoco me interesa que me creas —Asmita respondió, acercándose para situarse frente a mí y el olor a incienso se le adelantó para mezclarse por el aire que entraba a mis pulmones—. Eres tú el que ha venido a mi templo.

La fragancia mística que circuló por mi cuerpo me adormeció un instante. Su olor fue singular, tranquilizante, hipnótica, quizás como lo era su portador. Y… ¡No vine a eso!

¡Vine a descubrir la verdad sobre la muerte de mi amigo! ¡No a babear en las curvas que Virgo escondía bajo la túnica!

Un segundo, pestañeé… ¿túnica?

Mis ojos se pasearon por el cuerpo de esa persona de nacionalidad india, sorprendiéndome de las formas oblicuas y estrechamente ligeras que se apreciaban bajo ese mar de tela.

—Dime… la verdad —barboteé, en un orden aleatorio y sólo conseguí revelar lo repentinamente nervioso que me había puesto, gracias al aura intimidante de ese tipo. No podía entender como podía causar una marea, producir calor y también silencio. Me causaba ansiedad, ¿quién era? ¿Era cierto lo que se hablaba de él? ¿En verdad podía hablar con Buda y esas cosas religiosas que nunca entendía su origen?

Él era diferente de todos nosotros, eso era un hecho.

—Te diré una cosa, Aldebarán —Me sorprendió lo cerca que se oyó esa advertencia y me despabilé del letargo de mis pensamientos—. Antes de buscar entender a otras personas, intenta entenderte a ti mismo. ¿Qué es lo que en realidad buscas?, podrías empezar por aclararte eso.

A un palmo de distancia, el índice de Virgo tocó el armazón de mi pecho y al instante mi armadura resonó. Fue un chillido, casi una confrontación que expulsó un barrote de luz, haciendo que el metal vibrara cuando trazó una línea que fue descendiendo.

—Porque si no puedes soportar la pregunta, ¿cómo pretendes enfrentarte a la verdad? —Se aproximó más, casi a un centímetro de mi rostro y yo me paralicé tanto que sólo parpadeaba desconcertado—. Debes aprender a controlar tus emociones, Aldebarán, hay personas aquí que pueden percibirlas.

Finalmente, eliminó toda la distancia que nos dividía y alcanzó mis labios en un roce que me descolocó de todo lugar. Se mantuvo allí, en un intervalo transformado en segundo, antes de sonreír y apartarse como el sigilo de una sombra.

Tras ese instante, una nube de luz explotó en mi cabeza. Y una espiral de imágenes abrieron paso a mi cabeza, mostrándome; un escenario, un trono y una persona con una herida mortal en el pecho.

" _Aspros, se suponía que tú ibas a ser el patriarca en el futuro…_ —Oí la voz del patriarca, fatigada y llena de frustración—. _Sísifo había declinado ser elegido patriarca. Pensé que si ibas a ser elegido, tenía que asegurarme que tu corazón estuviera libre de maldad. Aspros, dime, ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué te dejaste llevar por el plan?!"_

Una risa me recorrió por toda mi cabeza, moviéndose lentamente hasta que logré reconocerla.

" _¿Así que, así iba a ser todo?_ —Esa era la voz de Aspros—. _Entonces, moriré y vendré en un futuro a reclamar mi puesto."_

—Aspros… —Los párpados me temblaron y el nombre se me cayó a los pies.

Así que sí era cierto... ¿Sísifo lo sabía? ¿Era el único que había ignorado todo eso?

—Aspros escribió su propia suerte —añadió Asmita dándome la espalda, y su voz por primera vez se desnudó de altivez para vestirse de pena—. Y se puso la muerte en las manos. —finalizó, y en ese último momento me percaté como un hilo rojo, parecido a una lágrima, bajaba por su mejilla.

Antes que me diera cuenta, ya se marchaba y se introducía a su templo.

Por más de diez minutos, yo me pasmé en la entrada de Virgo preguntándome qué diablos había sido eso. Por qué la sangre se me había congelado en las mejillas y por qué mi corazón latía con tanta estridencia.

Estaba confundido, porque en un instante, uno de las tantas imágenes y emociones que me transmitió ese santo; sentí una vacilación.

¿A qué o qué?

Miré el altar donde estuvo una vez el guardián de la casa de la virgen, y no pude evitar preguntarme: ¿En qué habías dudado, Asmita?

Con esa nueva pregunta, no me quedó de otra abandonar ese templo a paso firme, confirmando lo que eran mis sospechas. Virgo era una persona indiscutiblemente extraña, enigmática y nunca sería de total confianza.

Y no me quedaban dudas de que era indudablemente temible.

Volteé mi vista al templo, viendo como las tenues luces se extinguían con el paso de la noche. Algo había descubierto esa noche, y era que, por mucho que lo ocultara, él tenía muchas más preguntas que responderse que yo.

Había llevado con una cruz y no se molestó en quejarse por el peso. Pero toda misión, tenía sus fallas. Lo sabía, y también el patriarca. Ahora entendía, porque lo asignó precisamente a él a esa tarea.

No cabía duda que Asmita de Virgo, era una persona interesante.

* * *

 _ **N**_ _/F:_ Esta es una dedicación para mi querida Zahaki, y su cumpleaños atrasado. Ella tiene un gusto extraño por la pareja Toro x Virgo que yo no discuto xD A mí en lo personal, Asmita me cuadra con todos. Es tan maldito que lo amo jajaja

Debo decir que esta idea surgió cuando leí el gaiden de Shion hace tiempo. El chispazo encendió mi cerebro cuando Shion le dice a Kairos que él tomó la información de cómo derrotarlo gracias a la armadura de Géminis. Lo que me llevó a preguntarme, qué vería ese carnerito en la memoria de sus amigos.

Ahora bien, sobre este capítulo debo decir que me inspiré en muchas cosas del manga. Empezando por el tomo de Def, cuando Aspros muere. Y aquí mencionaré las de mayor relevancia:

1\. En el tomo tres, Aldebarán le dice a Dohko que no confía en Asmita y que dudaba en si era un aliado o un enemigo. Y que si era esto último, era uno de la cual debían temer.

2\. Muchos de los santos no creían que Aspros hubiese sido un traidor, especialmente Sísifo y Aldebarán que entrenaron con él.

3\. No recuerdo en donde lo leí, pero sé que leí en el manga o gaiden (cuando lo encuentre lo diré) es que Asmita dudaba sobre la misión que le dio el patriarca. Claro que eso fue sólo un segundo, antes de entregarse a las órdenes de la gran Sage.

4\. Shion tenía el don de poder conversar con las armaduras, incluso rozándolas podía ver los recuerdos de sus portadores. Y eso se ve cuando Manigoldo le pone la mano en la cabeza, y Shion ve como fue su pelea con Ávido, el santo negro que se enfrentó a nuestro cangrejito en su gaiden.

 ** _A_** _viso:_ No todo será yaoi. Alguno simplemente contará anécdotas de algunos caballeros.

Próximo capítulo:

 **A** RMADURA DE **G** ÉMINIS


	2. Armadura de Géminis

**_N_** _/a_ **:** No yaoi. Anécdota de Aspros.

 ** _A_** _dvertencia_ : Spoilers del manga. Tomo 26.

* * *

 **III**

 **[A** RMADURA **D** E **G** EMINIS **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** _Una estrella son pensamientos condensados. Son esos millones de pensamientos incrementando su poder, que juntas crean galaxias._

 _En algún lugar, dos de esas estrellas lucharán y se acabarán entre sí. Así como al inicio de los tiempos de Cain y Abel, llevando sus existencias al conflicto. Como la dualidad del bien y el mal en un ser humano, luchando, hasta que uno de los dos desaparezca._ **"**

 **.**

 **.**

Deambular de nuevo por estos lares me hace recordar la temporada sin placer, sin dolor, sin miedos que he respirado y ha llenado mis pulmones en el pasado. La insípida soportabilidad de evocar los llamados momentos que se decían ser buenos, hace que despierte dentro de mí un pavoroso dolor verdadero y endemoniado.

Mis días de sentir la autosatisfacción, la falta de preocupaciones, la autoridad que me regía, han quedado atrás. Ya no era necesario invocar el lamento. No era algo que fuera realmente conmigo, pero por desgracia, cada segundo que pasa me resulta intolerablemente repugnante. Mi cuerpo no puede controlar el descontento hacia el resultado que han plantado los hechos.

Tenía que refugiarme en mi orgullo, antes que se quebrara en partículas por tratar de pensar en esa vaga definición que los débiles solían llamar destino. Aquel que habían predicho que sería supuestamente influenciado por una estrella de la maldad y como consecuencia, creó una rivalidad entre hermanos.

Los oráculos eran expertos en jugar con los corazones ajenos, una idiotez más de esta vida degradada, superficial, esterilizada que está sujeta a las normas. Era lo que más odiaba de ser humano, la bien y próspera disciplina de todo lo mediocre, normal y corriente.

Sólo pensarlo, hace que enferme mi mente.

Por eso fui superior, por eso he regresado desde el averno vistiendo de muerte y odio con el fin de recuperar lo que fue arrebatado. Lo que creí que me habían arrancado de las manos, que al final terminó siendo algo mucho mayor; el albedrío de mi propia vida.

Mi cosmos latía frenético, enviándome órdenes labradas en furor de salir rápido de esa grieta del espacio y tiempo en la que estaba recluido. Una abertura donde sólo se respiraba oscuridad. No sentía mi cuerpo, tampoco mi alma. Nada, eso es lo que era esta dimensión. Estar en este lugar serviría para encontrarse con uno mismo, sino fuera eso una total tontería el no conocerse.

Ese insignificante espectro era un total iluso si creía que metiéndome aquí me detendría.

El Marvelous Room no iba a limitarme.

—Cuéntame, Defteros, ¿qué hiciste en estos dos últimos años? —pregunté a la oscuridad, sintiendo mi lengua bañarse de espinas de culpa por haberle arrebatado la vida a mi hermano menor.

No pude evitar sonreír para mí, sólo Defteros me haría saborear la humanidad. Sólo mi otra mitad, aquella que ahora ya estaba completándome. Éramos una sola persona. Y tal como había dicho, hablaríamos en calma por la eternidad que nos restaba.

Sin embargo, aún la voz de Defteros se oía lejana. A penas podía escucharla por mi resentimiento de saber que fuimos los títeres de un maldito espectro. Nunca lo perdonaré.

Estaba molesto, no, esa vulgar palabra no podía definir la ira que me trituraba las entrañas. Nadie entendería este hueco, este vacío, este dolor de saber que todo este tiempo mi vida fue manipulada.

El saber que había pisoteado la promesa que había hecho, el cuidado que había jurado y a la única persona que había creído en mí, trayéndome de regreso desde los confines del mismísimo infierno. Y que al final, terminé extinguiendo su vida, como la estrella del caos que me protegía.

Habíamos sido víctimas en los dedos de un maestro de obras que no le importó romperme. Que disfrutó de verme romper mi alrededor, regodeándose entre los escombros y sonriendo desde las sombras. Lástima que ese teatrito no le durará mucho, porque yo disfrutaré aún más en destrozarlo de la peor forma que se me ocurra.

He sospesado distintas maneras para derrotarlo, si podía manejar el tiempo, yo tenía que ser más rápido. Lo cual era tarea sencilla, siempre he aplastado a mis enemigos cuan cucarachas; Youma de Mefistófeles no iba a ser la excepción.

Defteros, debo reconocer que hubo un tiempo donde quise retroceder mis decisiones, pero mi ambición y mis metas no eran tan frágiles de fraccionar con simple «arrepentimiento». Conoces esa de mí, porque eres como yo, un demonio. Que hacía lo que se antojara sus deseos y lo que sencillamente le provocaba. Nadie necesitaba saber mis propósitos, tampoco necesitaba explicarlos, nadie salvo de yo los entendería.

El arrepentimiento era una emoción sin sentido, sin ápice de apreciación por los impulsos del cerebro. Sin embargo, mi pecado me encarnecía la piel y me pulverizaba las venas.

Esa imitación de espectro perdería sus dedos y su teatro porque iba por él. Sólo yo tenía el derecho de jugar con cualquier fuego que se me provocara divertido. Se atrevió a voltearme de tablero, a intercambiar mi color oro por negro, y darme la locura suficiente para saborear cierto agrado en todo aquello.

Siempre he anhelado poder, mías son las galaxias que explotan en mis manos y mío es el propio destino que yo escribiré con la sangre que desee verter sobre mi tintero.

 _—_ _Aspros… —_ Esa voz otra vez levantándose entre mis recuerdos, entre el pasado que deseo traer de vuelta sólo para tratar de disculparme con él.

Cerrar mis ojos… me hacía oír su voz.

 _—_ _¿Te duele mucho el hombro, Aspros? —Oí la voz de mi hermano en mi espalda, obstruida por esa máscara que me impedía verle su rostro. Uno que era igual al mío, uno que era la mitad de mi ser._

 _Defteros me aplicaba la venda sobre la ropa, porque el simple pensamiento de movilizar mi brazo, era casi una tarea impensable._

 _—_ _Más o menos —mentí, ladeé un poco la cabeza para observarlo—. ¿Y tú? ¿Esos infelices te hicieron algo?_

 _Verlo me producía dolor, tenía tantas heridas en el rostro, magulladuras en la piel, hematomas y rasgaduras repartidos en su cuerpo, que me llenaban de frustración. Casi siempre estaba malherido. No todo el tiempo podía evitar que lo lastimaran._

 _—_ _No es nada —quiso restarle importancia, y yo me enfurecí girándome._

 _—_ _No tienes por qué creer lo que esos idiotas dicen. Te prometí que acabaré con esto, pero Defteros, necesito que me creas... No eres una sombra._

 _—_ _Aspros…_

El recuerdo desapareció, hundiéndose en la negrura.

Me tragué una maldición. No podía detenerlas, no podía detener las imágenes me hacían fila en la cabeza. Apreté mi puño, cruzado de piernas aquel mundo intradimensional que ese ingenuo espectro osó a meterme.

¿Acaso olvidaba que las dimensiones estaban incluidas en el repertorio de Géminis?

Me daba cierto apetito de gracia como nos subestimaban, en como creían que con su supuesto poder infinito estaríamos en sumisión. Sólo eran simples parásitos que jugaban a ser dioses que ya nadie quiere adorar.

Finalmente, me levanté sobre ese mundo sin color cuando reuní el poder suficiente para salir de ese lugar. Estaba listo para irme, antes de ser detenido al momento en que mi armadura empezó a resonar. Palpitando, como si abrigara una repentina euforia.

La miré en silencio titilar, y por primera vez, me pregunté si merecía estar vestido de esa gracia cósmisca.

Mis instintos se encendieron al percibir un repentino cosmos en las lejanías, acercándose, con un extraño calor que consideré incómodo. Conocía ese poder tan estúpidamente sentimental.

—Aspros… —dijo una voz, cobrando volumen, y al reconocerla sólo sonreí—, estoy feliz de verte de nuevo, a pesar de sentir tu cosmos abatido

—No será por mucho tiempo —respondí, entrecerrando los ojos—. Pronto haré pagar al culpable.

—¿Sanar una herida con sangre de otro? —No parecía una pregunta, sino una afirmación—. Sí, supongo que si eres Aspros de Géminis.

—Recibir elogios de ti no es algo que enaltezca mi autoestima —me burlé, y vi como esa figura también luciendo un atuendo de oro con alas cobró forma ante mí—. Sísifo de Sagitario.

Su rostro finalmente expuesto, mostró una sonrisa.

—Tan ególatra y egocéntrico como siempre.

Esas palabras arrancaron un movimiento suave a mis labios.

—Gracias. —contesté, tras una pausa en donde el tiempo permanecía sereno, sin decir ni hacer nada, añadí—: ¿Y bien, vienes a mostrarme tu divinidad ahora que estás muerto o quieres hacerme perder el tiempo? —Ladeé la cabeza, dándole profundidad a la curva que estaba en mi boca—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Escuché un suspiro, que se transformó posteriormente en una sonrisa frágil de romper.

—No te juzgo, Aspros —dijo—. Sólo venía para pedirte algo.

—Si pretendes que me disculpe con un muerto, estás en el lugar menos indicado. No soy Cáncer para hacer ese tipos cosas.

Sísifo se rió lentamente.

—Manigoldo no era precisamente la persona que se disculpaba.

"Era", jeh, así que también había muerto. Las palabras de Sísifo regresaron, cobrando un nuevo sentido de seriedad. Dejé que los segundos pasaran, y que él lo llenara con lo que sea que quisiera decir. Me observaba, y se la mantuve sonriente, porque él sabía que no me intimidaría

—Aspros, dime, ¿ayudarás en esta guerra?

No me sorprendió que preguntara eso.

—No me importa la guerra. En absoluto —confesé con letal sinceridad—. Regresé por mis propios propósitos.

Él pareció suspirar.

—Buscar a Hades, enfrentarte a un espectro, terminar en este lugar y jurar regresar, te hace un miembro del bando de Ateniense, Aspros.

No respondí al momento. Escenas regresaron a mí, la muerte de Defteros, mi intento de asesinato contra el Patriarca, mi traición a Athena. Considerarme un aliado no era precisamente una palabra que acentuara conmigo. Tampoco era como si me importara.

—No soy un aliado, Sísifo —Cerré mis ojos—. Eso ya deberías saberlo.

—Tampoco eres un enemigo —cuestionó.

Sonreí una vez más, abrí los ojos con la súbita chispa al creer que esa declaración en parte podría ser cierta. Porque yo iba a matar a Youma e iba a cobrar una venganza por la muerte de mi hermano y por la mía. Ambas estaban tejidas en un escenario que supo ocultar los hilos. Acabar con él, era un punto que sólo me beneficiaba a mí.

Sin embargo, ese espectro era el padre de Pegaso y extrañamente un sentimiento de protección vibraba en mi pecho. Tal vez Defteros conoció al mocoso.

Un suspiro quiso alzarse en mi garganta. Tenía que admitir que su muerte probamente también beneficiaría a la guerra Santa, por ser éste un jugador en la mano derecha de Hades.

—Quizá. —admití al fin.

Satisfecho con mi respuesta, sentí como su cosmos empezaba a desaparecer.

—Entonces, como santo de Athena, necesitarás lo que llevas colgado en la cintura.

Enarqué una ceja y cuando bajé la mirada, noté como un rosario se asomaba entre los raudales de mi armadura.

¿Había estado allí todo el tiempo?

—No creo que se me ocurran oraciones en plena batalla con un espectro. —Pensé en voz alta sacando las cuencas, oyendo como mi comentario lo hizo reír. Al tocarlas, una extraña corriente viajó por mis dedos, enviando a través de mí un gran cosmos que se mantenía dentro de éste. Era natural que reconociera al dueño, lo cual mandó muchas interrogantes a mi cerebro. Dejé ir la primera—: ¿Virgo lo creó?

Sisifo asintió.

—Puede sellar a los espectros, te será útil contra Youma. —Se acercó a mí y me extendió la mano—. Te dejo el resto.

—¿Quieres estrechar la mano con tu enemigo?

—Soy el escudo que protege a sus aliados y a sus enemigos —Sentí el peso de su mano en mi hombro—. Estoy seguro que aún queda dentro de ti, aquel chico con el que me entrené y juró ante las estrellas proteger a Athena como santo. Es hora que lo dejes salir de nuevo, Aspros. —finalizó su discurso con una sonrisa, desapareciendo entre las miles de estrellas sin luz que giraban fuera de esa dimensión, hasta que no quedó rastro de aquel sujeto.

Mi rostro enmarcó un gesto torcido, porque nunca he sido hombre de obedecer órdenes. Menos las de Sísifo. Lo haría porque era lo que quería hacer, para dejar de recordar lo que ya era inalcanzable. No tenía espacios para lamentarme con el pensamiento que todo habría podido ser diferente.

Observé el rosario que brillaba tenuemente en mis manos, ahora con otra pregunta formándose en mi cabeza, ¿por qué Géminis tenía ese rosario en su interior?

¿Acaso Defteros lo había tenido desde el principio?

Si era capaz de sellar espectros…, ¿eso significaba que desde el principio tuvo la oportunidad de ganarme?

Bufé. Qué estúpido fuiste, hermanito. Lo fueses hecho, y yo no habría cargado con ésta culpa. ¿Querías que me redimiera como santo? ¿Tú también querías ver ese Aspros otra vez?

Apreté el rosario entre mis dedos.

—Bien, cumpliré con sus tontos deseos —decidí—. Acabaré con esa presa como aporte a la guerra santa, será mi caridad para ustedes.

Encendí mi cosmos en todo su esplendor, volviéndome a alzar mi vuelo cuando vi como más allá; dos sombras doradas aparecieron y derivaban en la oscuridad. Por las armaduras supe que eran Libra y Aries.

Vaya, Youma parecía estarse divirtiendo, yo también quiero ir a esa fiesta.

Lo pensé unos minutos, no me gustaba llevar cargas adicionales. Algo dentro, muy en el fondo, palpitó. Un repentino deseo rugió, uno que hizo eco en mis oídos, uno que era mi propia voluntad:

No quería que más nadie perdiera la vida inútilmente.

Suspiré, bien, supongo que puedo hacerle un regalo a Pegaso antes de morir. Después de todo, por ahora, era el aliado que ellos querían.

* * *

 ** _N_** _otas finales:_ Y a pesar de ser mi personaje favorito, es la primera vez que escribo de él jaja. Te amo, Aspros ;v; Y más hermoso aun cuando dice las palabras de: "No quiero dejar que más nadie muera."

Bien, aquí tenemos tres curiosidades del manga.

SPOILERS:

La primera, la cuestión del rosario se me ocurrió cuando Aspros lo sacó en su pelea contra Kairos, y dice que Defteros lo tenía. Lo cual me hizo pensar, ¿las armaduras tienen bolsillos? xD Además del hecho que cuando lo muestra, Aspros estaba vistiendo un sapuris.

La segunda, ¿cómo Aspros sabía del rosario de las mil lunas? Y a parte, ¿cómo sabía de Temma? si ese hermoso santo tenía dos años muerto.

Sobre todo cuando le dice: " _No sé qué vio mi hermano en ti, sólo eres nuestro débil hombre"_. Hay traducciones que dicen que cuando Alone revela que Kairos era el padre de su eterno rival, hace que Aspros concluya que era el _padre de Temma_. Sin embargo, traducciones que dicen "Pegaso".

La respuesta más evidente, es que como Defteros le pasó su vida, se puede concluir que se enteró de todo a través de su hermanito. Incluyendo el rosario. Sin embargo, hay diálogos en la pelea que medio desacreditan esa opción. Ejemplo, cuando la armadura de Géminis protege a Aspros y Kairos dice que por qué el hermano menor protegía al mayor. Eso me hizo entrar en laguna mental, ¿no se suponían que ya eran una sola persona? Aspros estaba preso entre las espigas, ¿Defteros sacó la voluntad dentro de él para manipular a la armadura de Géminis? ¿Qué, qué, qué? Jajajaj

Así que, usando un poco la imaginación, llené ese hueco con que la voz de Defteros aun no llegaba a él por completo, y fue el sensual Sísifo quien le dijo lo del rosario ya que fue su amigo de la infancia.

Agradecimiento a quienes llegaron hasta acá, y se tomaron la molestia en leer. Y dobles gracias a quienes dejan sus huellas.

Próximo capítulo:

 **A** RMADURA **D** E **C** ÁNCER.


	3. Armadura de Cáncer

**_N_** _/a_ _ **:**_ Debo admitir que me había olvidado de este fic.

* * *

 **IV**

 **[A** RMADURA **D** E **C** ÁNCER **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A** esta mendiga hora de vigilia donde todos los santos permanecemos despiertos, la brisa del estío sacude los cipreses, empujando la fragancia a las alturas donde el Santuario de Athena reposaba. Inquieto, asquerosamente temeroso, puesto que el rugido del inframundo inducía el estupor al cielo y a sus estelas.

Ya no había un sol que bañara de oro los pilares que levantaban los templos, y sobre ellos, las estrellas se niegan a brillar. Star Hill es el único sitio donde puedo conseguir el aliento de silencio, dejar que me seduzca y me haga descansar malditos los sentidos. Debo reconocer que el viejo, madeja de conocimiento y experiencias que son incentivos para dormirme, tenía ese apego paterno hacia mí. Sabía de antemano el motivo de su llamado, por supuesto, antes que empezara a sentir mi cuerpo erizarse, antes de ver henchir el aire con gritos, incluso antes, que la luz del doceavo templo se apagara.

—Permanece allí hasta que creas conveniente —me dijo—. La barrera se levantará pronto.

No asentí ni di señal que le oí. Era estúpido encerrarme en ese mugriento lugar, sólo para salvarme de la locura que pobres criaturas no saben controlar. A pesar de mis quejas internas, confinadas en mi cerebro, permanecí observando el pequeño jardín de tejados que se formaban en la lejanía que mostraban las alturas de ese monte. El molesto susurro de los lamentos intenta alcanzarme y cierro los ojos para contener la punzada que me aprieta el pecho al ver todas las luces perfiladas danzando en la oscuridad.

Una arcada se retuerce en mi estómago y la experiencia me obliga a controlarla. Así era la vida, ¿eh? ¿Cuántas más vidas a quien el mundo cree inútiles, adormecerá el dios de la muerte?

Un chasquido cobra sentido en mis labios al darme cuenta, como una bruma oscurecida que da el aire que guarda el luto por nosotros, nos cubre completamente. En Rodorio, las muertes fueron reducidas que eran fácil encerrarlas en dos dígitos, pero en nuestras líneas de soldados, las bajas se presentan en sus niveles bronce, plateados y uno dorado.

Las caídas eran inevitables y ahora sus almas se alzaban para alumbrar la penumbra que ese maldito Hades desea infundir. A pesar que los humanos están condenados a atarse a la fe y al escaso resentimiento de quienes se resisten a ella; todos al final caminaremos en el pedregoso pasaje al abismo, donde nos convertimos en simples suspiros que son arrastrados por cualquier ráfaga.

—Ya, cállense —bufé, girando en mis talones dorados haciendo que la capa dance ante las curvas del viento.

Descendí silenciosamente por los escalones, no tenía deseos de compartir el habla con ningún ser vivo salvo de los que me gritan al oído. Y, estos, no tenían forma corpórea que los representara. Claro que en sus tiempos debieron tenerlo, ahora, ¿qué eran, ahora? ¿Sólo basura? ¿Seguía con ese pensamiento juvenil y estúpido que las vidas eran poca cosa?

No.

Al llegar a la sala Patriacal, el viejo me espera y de su rostro pendían unas palabras de retención. ¿Autocompasión? ¿Sermón? No estaba de ánimos para ninguna. Lo enfrenté con un brillo y sonrisa sagaz rasgando mi rostro sin detener los pasos.

Noto el dolor que profundiza sus facciones y no tengo el decoro suficiente para consolarlo.

—Así es la guerra, viejo. —solté, emprendiendo a la salida—. Aunque usted debe saberlo más que yo.

Un resoplido burlón inunda el aire, y me detiene porque sé que las palabras venideras no las puedo evitar.

—Los seres humanos no deben acostumbrarse a las guerras, Manigoldo, tampoco a su dolor. —Pensó en voz alta con la mirada hacia el arco de Oro sobre su cabeza, con la luz apagada del símbolo doce—. Ni menos a oírlos, después que se van...

No escuché el resto, abandoné el templo con pasos fuertes.

El paso al pueblo estaba inundado por las sombras, y maldigo cuando las plegarias se vuelven más intensas, y sí, dolorosas. ¿Qué hacía allí, caminando en esa alfombra de sangre, para empezar? ¿Oír las voces de los compañeros, o lo que decía el viejo que eran y jactarme por ello?

Era Cáncer. No tengo ninguna clase de divinidad adjunta al repertorio de mis habilidades. No podía hacer nada por ellas, salvo de verlas perderse envueltas en velos que profetizan lamentación.

El aire está perfumado aún con el aroma de las rosas, tan dulce y gentil que su belleza alivia los sollozos profundos que oía en los hogares que rezaban a sus caídos. Atisbé cadáveres de malos afortunados bajo los escombros, sangre bordeando las paredes y pétalos que barrían el prado muerto.

Ahí eran más intensas las luces de las almas, las veía más clara y más espesas. Haciendo arcos alrededor de mí, algunas estaban mudas, otras sólo vibraban, sólo sus siseos sin sentido me dicen que están molestas.

—¿Manigoldo? —Una voz a mi espalda no me sorprende, mi armadura resuena en anticipación.

—¿No deberías estar protegiendo tu templo, Shion? —pregunté en retórica.

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta. —contestó y por el tono podía adivinar que estaba con aquellas manchas que llamaba cejas frunciéndose.

Me reí y me giré para verle pese a las penumbras que nos rodeaban.

—Estoy de paseo —informé, con la mano derecha descansando en la cintura y la otra alzándola a la altura del rostro—. Y buscando con qué entretenerme.

Unos alientos de vidas pasadas se rizaron entre mis dedos, seducidas por mi poder, en esa lluvia de luciérnagas que sabía de antemano que Aries no podía ver. O tal vez sí, después de todo, su viejo gemelo tenía el mismo conocimiento que el mío. La línea que nos separaba no era tan extensa en el cambio de habilidades.

—No es hora ni el momento para pasear por los alrededores —insistió Shion, turbado—. Regresa al Santuario.

No lo contuve, me carcajeé.

—¿Y pretendes que, precisamente yo, Manigoldo de Cáncer te haga caso? —La burla juguetea entre mis palabras, envolviendo cada una con un sutil y pintoresco acento de mi lengua materna.

El silencio cayó cargante, dejando pitidos hasta que Shion ahuyentó todo aquello con estertores.

—Camaradas nuestros han muerto y tú...» —dijo, y empezó a exponer algunos datos pesados que ni el viejo tocaba.

Con un ademán, contuve el torrente de palabras que no me interesaban oír.

—Soy consciente de la situación —apacigüé, ensombreciendo mi expresión—. Soy bastante consciente, de hecho.

Vi el exquisito desconcierto de Shion, además de su esfuerzo por contener la niebla de lágrimas que prometía cubrir sus ojos. Quise reírme, pero me contuve. No soy tan insensible.

Pasaron unos segundos, seguidamente él cerró los ojos y maldijo.

—Aún eres un mocoso —apunté con un divertido aire travieso, y una insinuación en la comisura de los labios que daba la perfecta imagen de cansancio que sabía que yo estaba presentando.

—Cállate —ordenó, pasándose rápidamente los dedos por el rostro. Recomponiéndose rápidamente, una ráfaga de aire nos acompañó atrayendo las palabras—. ¿Puedes verlas? —me dijo después—… A las almas, quiero decir.

Seguí caminando, no deseando abordar con tales fines ese tema. Sin embargo, como quien tiene la respuesta y no puede evitar soltarla, respondí:

—Sí. —El monosílabo me salió con aprieto.

—¿Hay algo que puedas hacer por ellas? —El tono suplicante, la necesidad, el impulso de la falsa esperanza, se sujetan de la pregunta.

—¿A parte de hacerlas explotar? —ironicé, sin ápice de compasión—. Debes madurar en ese aspecto, no se puede hacer nada por los muertos.

Una capa lívida de la purísima rabia envolvió la piel de Aries, quien apretaba los puños y sus pupilas eran como discos de fuego. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Parecía más joven a esa distancia.

—Que tengas ese pensamiento cuando nosotros llevamos la carga del mundo, me molesta —El ácido de su cólera se desplazó lentamente.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Es la verdad —Me encogí de hombros, y antes que saltara con sermones no acorde a su edad, me anticipé con una idea que me rondó en la cabeza—. Tú puedes ver las memorias de las armaduras, ¿no? —resalté en una pista por salvar el cruce de la conversación—. Puedes ver quienes fueron, si mal no recuerdo.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con esto?

—Es un don. El mío, en cambio, es ver en lo que nos convertiremos —finalicé, sonriente, enviando la mirada al cielo sin color—. Y por supuesto, es frustrante.

Una palabra grotesca se desprendió de mi lengua y Shion se mantuvo a la distancia. Un minuto después, volvió a hablar:

—No estamos peleando para morir. No tenemos miedo de hacerlo tampoco —dijo para sí, como si tratara de convencerse de ello.

Una leve sonrisa redondeó mi boca, y asentí:

—Estamos peleando para salvarnos el culo de los dioses. —corregí—. Shion —Y luego suspiré, ahora yo sería quien daría una reprimenda—. Tenerle miedo a la muerte, es evidente e inevitable —Capté su atención y eso me motivó a seguir—. El miedo proviene de la ignorancia, el tonto valor que muchos idiotas alegan tener valor también. Yo no poseo ninguna. Pero tampoco soy imbécil, ¿sabes? No le tengo miedo a esa vieja, porque he visitado su asqueroso lugar lleno de mierda cuyo pasaje de regreso sólo nosotros podemos pagar. Y, porque he estado allí, he visto, sentido, es que no quiero regresar para hacerme una estadía. Así como evitarla en otros.

Él me observa, intenta recibir mis palabras. Desecha las innecesarias —dichas al azar sólo para hacerme el sabio— y entender mi verdadero motivo que me empuja a ese campo donde la sangre todavía está húmeda.

—Manigoldo... —balbucea—. ¿Acaso tú...?

—No, no soy tan milagroso —Alcé mi dedo, llamando a todos orbes danzantes en una espiral que hizo arcos de luz.

—No, en eso estamos de acuerdo. —Shion pareció atrapar mi idea finalmente y vi como una sonrisa se asomaba en su boca—. Pero eres un santo que busca obrar por sus semejantes.

No respondí, estaba concentrando cosmos en mi dedo, tomando la fuerza de mi constelación para hacerme con todos los espíritus que me rodeaban. Todas empezaron a levantarse, creando órbitas en esa infinita cantidad que no podía contar, alterando al aire que nos cortejaba.

Había aprendido un truco de las sartas de Virgo, y pese a que no podía darles redención, podía salvarlas usándolas con las ondas infernales en esa guerra santa. La recogería en mis manos, y las colocaría contra ese Dios que les arrebató la existencia física. Les daría poder y deseo; fuego fatuo y orgullo; para juntos, destronar las coronas que sólo jodían nuestras existencias. Porque, aunque fuera insignificante para esas malditas divinidades, la vida, incluso en su máxima expresión y en su versión más idiota, era adictiva.

Sentí un extraño fulgor viajarme por las venas y una vibración que me llenó de una satisfacción que hacía mucho que no sentía. Me di cuenta que era un agradecimiento y, esa vez, sonreí con arrogancia ante ese placer sencillo.

* * *

 ** _N_** _/f:_ Me inspiré desde el gaiden de Shion pese a estar basado en el manga. Y Manigoldo me salió filosofico x'D Algo debía aprender de Sage. Si a alguien le sorprendió, ambas personalidades justificadas, por supuesto. La de Shion, por lo que le dice a Agasha. Y la de Manigoldo, por los diálogos de la vida que dice en su pelea con Thanatos, incluso en el gaiden de Shion. Puede ser un idiota, pero sabe comportarse cuando tiene que hacerlo.

Agradecimientos a los reviews recibidos, me alegra saber que les guste.

Próximo capítulo:

 **A** RMADURA **D** E **L** EO.


End file.
